my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 7
File:OHACH07.png Curiosity Killed the Cats Dante stood at the ready outside the building, slowly setting his mind towards the severe risk of losing this test. His quirk was powerful, but it was mostly efficient in large spaces, making him less effective in these small corridors and rooms. All he could hope for was that their opponents would be foolish enough to position themselves soemwhere with lots of room to move in. He turned to his partner a bit cautiously, not wanting his insecurity to infect her. "You ready to do this?" Checking the shadows around the building standing directly in front of her, the towering figure cast a rather long shade across the street they were on, estimating it was around 12 o'clock, give or take. Looking around the building's wide surface, it was decorated with numerous windows and stood no more than 50 feet tall, quickly scanning it from top to bottom in the sheer marvel of detail, more importantly on the whereabouts of their objective for this challenge. Beside her was her teammate for this round, being Dante shrouded in a black and red cloak, "Of course dude," she uttered enthusiastically, slapping him across the back in the hopes of trying to alleviate some of the tension she was feeling at the moment. Midori on the other hand was busy sitting on top of the three mannequins, waiting for the hero team to arrive and finish up this battle trial. "Where are they, they should hurry up and get here. I'm bored." Rei had an opposite level of enthusiasm as compared to his partner, he knew it wasn't going to be easy yet that was what fired him up. "I'm sure they'll arrive soon enough." He said in response to Midori. "Either way, I don't think I'll be letting that cat-girl and mister edgy pass me so easily. I think I know the rules well enough on what to do." Midori carried on before pulling the mannequins by the arms. Both Midori and Rei had brought themselves to the middle floor of the building, the door leading to the level closed to give them the security they need to carry on. "If one of them comes here, I'll simply threaten the hostage's life, simple as that. Even if they try to grab the hostage, they won't be able to get it. They might be fast, but I can dodge anything they've got with both arms tied behind my back". It was strange, Midori usually wasn't this talkative with the others, but knowing that this was all about team work, Midori knew she would have had to step up her game, even if this wasn't a natural attitude for her character. Grabbing the hostage and holding onto it, both arms wrapped around its body with its legs lifted to cross behind her, Midori planned to carry the lifeline with her, knowing it would be the best solution to protecting their hostage in order to threaten with harm later on if need be. "Then let's go." Dante said as he partially transformed into the shape of a hydra, shrinking down in size so that he could actually walk through the many passages. His serpentine tongue flicked out of his mouth repeatedly, getting a taste of the air. With a rumbling voice, he spoke: "Follow me, I know where they are." The two of them quickly hurried away in the direction Dante was sensing. They eventually stood outside of the door which led to their room. "Hold on." He said in little more than a whisper. He looked up to the air conditioner which led into their room. He raised his head to the conditioner and began to exhale his gaseous poison into their room, something which could knock them out unconscious within minutes if they did not take action against it. Grabbing the cuff around her jacket, Saori began to bite along her thumb in an excited manner, causing her burst out with fur growing along her arms, becoming feline in appearance as the length of her hair and teeth became slightly wild-looking and feral. Taking a long step back away from the entrance, Saori began to pounce down very low against the ground on all fours, charging up electricity in a low manner in order to avoid drawing suspicion from their competition. Upon completion, Saori had an inebriated-looking smile on her face, she took a quick nod before walking close to Dante, "I'll see you in a bit," whispering in his ear. Opening the window at their side, Saori extended her claws along her fingertips, hoping along the wall in order to scale the side of the building, away from the other side of the edifice, nimbly reaching the roof. Jumping across from their own building, she landed on her hands in order to avoid making any noise, quietly staking out the floor Dante is in from the opposite side while flat along the ground, staying out of sight, waiting and biding her time for an opportunity to rise. Cautiously surveying the room multiple times while staying close to the hostage in order to make sure they had not been infiltrated, it didn't take long for Rei to notice a wisp exiting out of the air conditioning vents. Seeing that both he and his partner both wore headgear as part of their hero costumes, the inhalation of the gas would be slower. "They're attacking through the vents. Dante without a doubt." He signaled to his partner as he activated his quirk, preparing for the imminent attack while also slowing the possible ingestion of the poison. "They're playing it rash, there's still a hostage in here. At least it's not real." He wrapped up with as he focused his gaze onto the vent to see if they would enter through there. "Remember, they need to take hold of all three hostages. We could have this or not. I'm not bothered." Midori reminded before readying herself. Taking a deep breathe in, Midori subtly prepared to keep track of her actions. Although she was able to dodge some of the fastest bullets, it would be a hard time to keep up if she wasn't ready for the attacks she would have to face. "Fair point." Rei stated, growing slightly impatient at the lack of action yet to take place and filled with curiosity after detecting the mist, Rei signalled to Midori that he was going to take a closer look in hopes of deducing where exactly the attack was coming from. Unquestionably, he held his guard as he approached the unit. Tilting his head upward, he swiftly sprung up from the floor and in one motion ripped out the vent's outlet. He managed to grip onto the inside despite a lack of handhold, sending a resounding thump upon impact. His grip slipped not long after and he descended back towards the ground butt-first. Numb to the pain, Rei was busy wondering why the passage inside was so short. "Maybe it's because of the dim lighting that it seemed that way, that or they're right outside..." Suggested Rei, adding extra volume to the last section of the sentence so his partner could pick up on it as he stood up and promptly made his way back towards Midori and the hostages. "The room? They shouldn't. Ah well. We were bound to meet them sooner or later because of their quirk." Midori sighed as she looked to the entrance of their room. "Alright kids, come out. We know you're here." Midori yelled out to welcome their presence. Her bland face hid the nervous yet excited feelings she held within. She was still holding her mannequin whilst the two were left for Rei, they only really needed one after all. While at the opposite end of the building rooftop, Saori was beginning to charge herself up with a great volume of volts inside her body, keeping her Quirk active to collect the necessary voltage to charge ahead. Digging her fingers on the floor beneath her, Saori was starting to exhibit drastic changes to her appearance, to the point of a feline tail appearing, siphoning off the ambient electricity from the electric collar she is wearing to boost up her ability even further, still waiting for her to find her chance at the opposite side from her. "Rei, you want to close that vent up? Although it won't be stopping any sort of gas going down, it'll stop anything bigger from coming out of it." Midori asked as she looked to Rei.